Broken Wings
by SuperNothing
Summary: Stewie is in love with Brian. Brian reluctantly feels the same way, but doesn't want to admit it. When Stewie learns of Brian's uncertain feelings, he'll do anything to win him over. Even if it means pushing his mind and body beyond its limits. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**Well, here it is! The first ch. of Broken Wings! Unlike with, The Road Not Taken, I don't have this fic. already written out. I plan for it to go one of two ways. One of those ways includes Meg's influences & the other doesn't. Feedback would be appreciated on this matter. The ending with be the same regardless, but still...

Not much is happening in this ch. It's basically a warning for what's to come. But I've said to much already. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the first ch.!!! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Five little words shouldn't have made such a big difference. It wasn't like he'd never heard them before. In fact, if it had come from anyone else, he would have looked upon them with calm indifference as he spat and laughed in their face. But they hadn't come from just anyone else, and the person they had come from he couldn't look upon with calm indifference. Because he was so maddeningly in love with the person who had said them, and the words were ones that he had been dieing to hear for almost all of his life.

_"I love you too, Stewie."_

They came alive in the dead silence that followed them, and for a moment he could actually lose himself in them. He could forget all of the horrible things that had happened to him over the last couple of days. He could forget the pain, the sorrow, and the loss that he had felt when he had found out that the one he loved had promised himself to someone else. He could forget the hopelessness that had clung to him like a shadow since hearing that dreaded announcement. The loneliness and isolation that he had been trapped in because of it. He could even forget his frustrations with his mother. All because of those words.

In that one moment he could look ahead of himself and see his future. It was far different from the lonely desolate future that he had been imagining for the past two days. And it was all because Brian would now play an important part in that future. Now he would belong to Stewie, and not to that skank. He had finally accomplished something important in his life. Even if he hadn't killed Lois, or taken over the world... yet. Having Brian by his side would more than make up for his earlier failures.

For that brief moment he allowed himself to hope... And then, it was taken away from him.

Brian didn't say anything. He didn't have to. The slight tense of his body, and the unintentional tightening of his arms was enough to pull Stewie away from his euphoric bliss, and back to reality.

He sighed and schooled his expression to show no more emotion than was needed to make what he was about to say convincing.

"Stewie... I didn't-"

"Now, my _friend_," Stewie drug the word out slightly to give Brian the impression that his world hadn't just been crushed... again, "you're the one being ridiculous if you think that I actually believed that you were confessing your love for me. I know what you were trying to say when you said that... You just weren't thinking about how it would sound saying it to a person who actually is in love with you... You didn't hurt my feelings, or anything."

He gently pushed away from Brian. Proud of himself that he was able to make himself somewhat believable, but knowing that he sounded truly pathetic. Even to his own ears.

"You don't have to pretend with me, Stewie." Brian said softly knowing and hating himself for what he had just done. "I'm sorry... I really am."

Tears formed in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He was tired of crying. It was all he had been doing for the last two days, and he was sick of it. He was going to be strong this time.. even if it killed him. He smiled lightly at his friend. "You really do worry about me FAR to much... It's almost pathetic."

Brian opened his mouth to say something more on the subject, but Stewie beat him to it. He was tired of this conversation. All he wanted was to be able to go into his room, lock his door, and think. He needed to sort through the bundle of emotions he'd been bottling up inside of himself since he first learned of Brian's engagement. He knew now that Brian would never be his, and it was high time that he excepted that reality. No matter how much the thought hurt him.

It was with those thoughts in mind that allowed him to push aside the bitterness and hatred he felt and do what he knew had to be done. With a raw desperate determination filling him he looked to meet Brian's gaze. "I want you to get your... _betrothed._ As Lois said. I want her to be here for dinner tonight."

Brian looked at Stewie as if he had just lost his mind, and perhaps he just might have. If all of the raging rapid emotions that he saw flicking across the child's eyes were anything to go by. Brian felt his mouth drop open, and his eyes go wide. "What!? Why would you want that?"

"Because... Because it's the least that you could do for me after all that you've put me through lately."

Brian winced, as Stewie knew he would. The words were designed for that purpose. Because he knew that Brian wouldn't do it otherwise. He also knew that it would be wise to leave before the dog got over his shock, and started badgering him with questions.

So he turned and marched up the stairs. His legs almost giving out on him several time, but his blind indifference making his pain seem like no more than an annoying itch. Stewie stopped before he was just out of Brian's line of view. Without turning he said quietly. "Dinner is in an hour. I'll expect to see both you and... ... ... _Jillian_ there."

That said he continued his trek up the stairs. Once he was out of Brian's sight Stewie placed his body on auto-pilot, and allowed his clustered emotions to fill him. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he miscalculated the distance between the final step and the hallway. He threw his hands out as he fell the short distance to the ground. Biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from screaming when one of his knees collided with the edge of the step.

He held his breath and waited. Knowing that he hadn't made a sound, but since Brian was a dog it was likely that he had heard the commotion anyway. He was relieved to hear the door open and shut a few seconds later. A short shaky sigh escaped his lips as he closed his eyes. For the moment, at least, he was safe.

He waited for the pain to subside again before he carefully picked himself up. He winced when he touched his hand to his knee, and pulled away fresh stains of blood. _'Great.'_ He thought sarcastically, _'Something ELSE to worry about!'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Brian glanced nervously around the table. By looking at them you would think that they were just the average American family sitting down at the dinner table for a pleasant evening at home. However nothing could be further from the truth.

The fact that Lois had been talking animatedly with Jillian for almost five minutes was a clear indication that something was wrong, and also the fact that Stewie absolutely refused to look at any of them was an even bigger one. And while everyone else seemed to be blind to the tension, that was mounting in the air, he, Stewie, and Lois were not.

"What's wrong, Oogie," Jillian asked him suddenly startling him away from his thoughts, "you're being awfully quiet tonight? Are you okay?"

"He's _fine!_" Stewie hissed before Brian could answer. Making everyone except Meg, Chris, and Peter look at him while he continued to ignore all of them. Until his eyes came to rest on Jillian. Hate momentarily burned his gaze, but he quickly schooled his expression and smiled, almost kindly, at her. "So Jillian, dear, WHEN is the wedding? Have you and Brian bothered to set a date yet?"

Both Brian and Lois were visibly shocked at the question, but Jillian only returned his kind smile with her own. Since she couldn't possibly know of the hatred the child normally directed at her. "Well, we haven't had much time to talk about it. Everything seems to be happening so quickly now, but I defiantly know that I don't want to drag our engagement on and on. I say 'the sooner the better'. Don't you think?"

Stewie's eye twitched, and the smile that he gave her was so fake that it hurt Brian to see him trying this hard. "Indeed." He hissed barely concealed acid coating his words.

"How about we change the subject?" Brian posed quickly not wanting to have to drag Stewie away if he suddenly decided to attack Jillian.

"Nonsense, Brian." Lois said loudly quickly glaring at him before she smiled kindly at Jillian. "So you must be excited, Jillian. Brian's a great catch, huh?"

"Oh yes! I'm totally excited! I just LOVE, Brian, he's soooooo adorable!"

Brian saw Stewie grit his teeth together as he tightened his hold on a butter knife. He swallowed thickly looking desperately between Lois and Stewie. If she kept this up, Brian knew that someone was going to get hurt. He knew that, before the night was over, Stewie would be undoubtedly be wanted for manslaughter for killing every one of them.

"Hey, Jillian, when you and Brian get married, can I be one of your Bride's maids?" Meg asked staring hopefully at her.

Chris and Peter started to laugh.

"YOU! A Bride's maid? Yeah right! Jillian actually wants people to BE at her wedding Meg." Chris shouted.

"Yeah, you in a spaghetti strap? That would be more terrifying than Godzilla is to those Japanese people!" Peter added a second later.

"Well, at least I'll be able to fit through the doors! You two fat asses can barely fit in a Hummer, much less a church!"

"Hey!"

"Now listen here, young lady, keep talking like that, and we might just put you in a bag and throw you in a dumpster."

"I don't know dad? Then the hobo's wouldn't have anywhere to sleep. Since they would think that she is something out of a Spawn movie."

"I HATE you both!!! Why do you always ruin my life?!" Meg screamed as she jumped up from the table to yell at Chris and Peter.

"Oh puh-lease, Meg, stop exaggerating! In order for us to ruin it you actually have to have a life!" Peter said then turned and high-fived his son.

"I hate you all!" Meg scream and ran from the room.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds before Jillian asked the room at large. "Is dinner around here always like this?"

"Pretty much." Lois said sighing.

"And just think!" Peter added as he smiled and winked at Jillian. "We haven't even HAD dessert yet!"

---

"Will everyone excuse me for a second," Jillian said as she patted her lips with her napkin and smiled. "I need to use the little girl's room." She stood quietly and left the room, but not before kissing Brian lightly on his nose.

Again Stewie felt his fingers tighten on his knife. His body shook as he watched her go. Eyeing her as if she were a bug that was stuck to the bottom of his shoe. He didn't know how much more he could take of this. Between Lois' idiotic babbling and his own forced questions he was about ready to leap across the table and kill her. Just so he could be done with all this nonsense.

But he couldn't, and even if he could he knew that he wouldn't. Because that would only make things so much worse.

"Stewie?"

His head jerked stiffly to allow him to stare at the wall just behind Brian's head. "What?" He hissed through clinched teeth.

"Are you alright?"

_'Of COURSE, I'm not you idiot!!! How could I POSSIBLY be alright?! I have to sit here and watch you throw your life away for someone who, clearly, doesn't deserve it! How could you ask me such a thing, you insensitive jerk?!'_

Even though Stewie hadn't spoken a word to him Brian could tell exactly what he was thinking through those dangerously narrowed eyes of his.

"Oh, he's fine! Aren't you sweetie?" Lois answered for him much like he had done for Brian earlier.

Stewie refused to look at her, or acknowledge that she had even spoken at all. Instead he just picked up his fork and speared random pieces of food that lay completely untouched on his plate. He had changed into different clothes, and had finally bandaged his hands. Much to Brian's relief.

Still completely obvious to the tension in the air Peter sighed and stretched. "That was really good, Lois." He smiled and gestured towards his empty plate. "It's much better than the crap you normally give us."

Lois glared at him for a second before returning his smile reluctantly. "Thanks, I guess."

"So Brian," Peter said causally as he turned to face Brian. A goofy grin plastered onto his face. "Jillian is a real fox, huh? I still don't know why you're in such a hurry to marry her all a sudden, but she's totally hot! Man, if I were a few years younger-" He trailed off when Lois' burning eyes caught his attention. He laughed nervously and whipped a few drops of sweat from his forehead. "Hehehehe! I'd still marry my b-e-a-utiful adoring wife who I love with my entire being!"

Lois smiled and patted his hand. "Damn straight you would." She muttered under her breath completely obvious to her blundering husband.

Brian sighed and quickly jumped from his seat. "I need some fresh air." He told them quietly not even bother to glance back as he made his way out of the back door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Brian sighed as he brought the lit cigarette to his lips and inhaled deeply. Things hadn't gone well at dinner. Not that he had been expecting them to. Between the tension, Jillian's ignorance, and Lois' questions things had been a complete disaster. But the worst thing about all of it was the way Stewie had acted. He didn't understand what the child was trying to do. It was obvious, to anyone who bothered to pay attention, that Stewie still hated and resented Jillian, and yet he had gone out of his way to try and strike up conversations with her. Brian didn't understand it at all.

What was Stewie's angle in all of this? What was he trying to do by being semi-decent to Jillian? None of it added up, and none of it made any sense.

"What are you doing out here?"

Brian jumped as the small timid voice reached his ears. _'Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.'_ Brian thought glumly as he took another hit off the cigarette. "What's it look like?" He asked without turning around. His sharp voice cutting through the night air despite it's low volume. Inwardly he winced at how harsh his voice sounded, but he really wasn't in the mood for company right now.

Unfortunately for him, Stewie had never been one to take a hint. Even when someone was screaming it in his face. All to soon, Brian felt the child's presence beside him. "Lois, won't be to happy if she finds you out here like this. She thinks you quit." Stewie stated simply not even bothering to glance at Brian.

"I did."

"That thing in your hand doesn't exactly look like a lolly-pop, Brian." Stewie said quietly his normally sarcastic voice devoid of any emotion.

Brian grinned despite himself as he looked into the starry night sky. "I thought it tasted kind of funny."

Stewie chuckled quietly feeling his body both lighten and sink at the same time. It was completely tortuous talking to Brian so causally. Words that, at one time, would have came so easily now seemed to get stuck in his throat whenever he opened his mouth. He sighed and shook his head trying to rid himself of his morbid thoughts, but to also shake away the tears that were forming in the corners of his eyes. "So why are you _really _out here. Family bonding to much for you? She'd have to be here eventually, Brian. I think Lois was actually talking about having your... _wedding _here." Stewie said quietly trying to break the tension that surrounded the two of them.

"Why are you doing this, Stewie?" Brian asked as he finally turned to face him. He was tried of dancing around what had been bothering him all evening. He'd known eventually he'd have to ask the question. It didn't seem as if Stewie would bring it up any time soon if he didn't.

"D-Doing what?" Stewie asked his face completely innocent despite the tremor in his voice. The sight of Stewie trying so hard to hide himself almost made Brian nauseous.

"THIS! Why are you trying so hard to pretend you're okay with everything that's going on. Just earlier today you were kissing me in the kitchen, and now you're acting like me getting married to Jillian doesn't affect you at all! What's wrong with you!?" Brian whispered urgently careful to keep his voice low enough that only Stewie could hear him since he didn't know who could be listening to them.

"What else would you have me do?" Stewie asked Brian curiously as he stared at the patch of fur between Brian's eyes. He still didn't trust himself enough to look him directly in the eyes. Especially not when they were discussing his own feelings. Stewie stayed quiet long enough to give Brian a chance to answer. When he saw that none were coming he sighed and gazed towards the heavens.

"Exactly." He said grudgingly. "There are only two things I can do in my situation. I can throw a tantrum and make this much harder on everyone involved, or I can put aside my own feeling and accept what's happening to me. I've decided to do the latter because I want what's best for you, Brian. You're not gay, and even if you were you wouldn't be able to love me because of my age. There is nothing further that I can do to make you mine, so I'm going to try and let you go."

Brian couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had only known about Stewie's feeling for a few days, and had only recently accepted them as genuine. But Stewie had been living with these thoughts, these desires, for years. To ask him to simply give up someone who meant so much to him so suddenly... It was just cruel. Even to Brian it didn't seem right. "Stewie..."

"I want you to be happy, and you were happy until I made things more difficult for you. If marrying Jillian is what will make you happy... then that's what I want as well. From now on, you'll have nothing but my full support. I won't stand in your way any longer."

Brian felt something building painfully in the pit of his stomach. It swam before his eyes, and tightened his lungs so that breathing became extremely difficult. His mind was racing a mile a minute, but only one thought flowed through his brain continuously; _This isn't what I want!_

Stewie watched Brian from the corner of his eye. It was difficult to tell Brian's exact reaction to his confession. Brian was normally very good at schooling his expression, almost as good as he was, but the problem now was that Brian's face didn't really seem to have an expression. _'It looks like his soul broke free from his body, and all I'm seeing is the shell it left behind.' _Stewie observed quietly before shaking his head subtly.

He knew that his hypothesis couldn't possibly be right because that was exactly what had happened to him when he had decided to give up on Brian. "Well...?" He asked after Brian continued to do nothing but stare at him blankly. "I'd have thought that you would've been thrilled by this. I've just simplified your life for you! The least you could do is thank me. You insensitive jerk."

"Stewie, I-"

"Save it." Stewie said harshly as he snatched Brian's cigarette out of his hands, and brought it to his own lips. He took a long drag off of it before throwing it to the ground, and crushing it with his shoe. "I didn't want your thanks anyway. Like I said, I just want your happiness. We should probably go back inside now. Even if _she_ doesn't care that you've wandered off, Lois will. She'd probably have kittens if she found us out here alone together."

Stewie turned and went to the door. His fingers had just curled around the handle when Brian's quiet voice made him freeze on the spot.

"I'm sorry, Stewie."

Again the tears formed in his eyes, and again he shook them away. He plastered a forced smile on his face as he turned to face his friend. His eyes met Brian's for half a second before he was forced to look away. "You have nothing to apologize for Brian. This isn't your problem anymore."

Brian shook his head as he approached Stewie. Stopping when they were inches from each other. He noticed that Stewie seemed to shrink away from him, and his mask began to crumble. "I don't want you to stop loving me, Stewie. I know, better than most, how hard it is to hide your feelings from the person you love. I know the kind of pain that's born from that kind of torment. I don't want you to have to go through what I did with your mother. It will break you."

Stewie body slumped against the door. The tears rolled quietly down his cheeks. He was crying again, and he couldn't find it in himself to be angry about it. "It can't break me more than I already am. I've been broken all of my life, Brian. You've just never noticed before." He whispered as he hid his face in his hands.

Brian sighed and instantly wrapped his arms around Stewie. He rubbed his back gently. "I wish that I could love you in the way you need me to." He said softly.

"I wish that you could love me without having to wish for it." Stewie replied after a moment. His voice shook slightly with each word he spoke.

Brian wrapped his arms tightly around Stewie wishing that they could stay there, in this moment, for the rest of their lives. It seemed that, when he held Stewie in his arms like this, all of his other problems just melted away. Even those involving Stewie himself. "I'm sorry." He whispered quietly into the child's ear.

Stewie felt a shiver run through his body, and had to grip Brian tighter to suppress it. He gritted his teeth against the fresh batch of tears collecting in his eyes, and buried his face further into Brian's shoulder. "I know." He hissed so quietly that Brian had to strain to here him. "I love you, Brian."

"Stewie? Brian? Where are you two!?" Lois' shrill voice cut through the air like a knife. They barely had time to jump apart before the kitchen door opened, and blinded them with the light from inside the house. Lois stuck her head out of the door. Her eyes flicking over both of them. Taking in Stewie's tear streaked cheeks, and Brian's uneasy profile. A disapproving scowl marred her face before her eyes became more focused and kind.

She smiled at them before opening the door a little wider, a clear indication that she wanted them in the house immediately. "Why don't you two come inside?" She said making her voice as kind and welcoming as she could given the situation. "It's still pretty early. I was just going to put Stewie to bed, and then maybe us four adults could sit around and talk."

Stewie glared hard at her before crossing his arms firmly over his chest. "Don't bother, _Mother_." He said his voice filled with acid. "I can put myself to bed. Your caring for me isn't going to be a problem anymore." That said he turned and marched into the house. Not sparing either of them a backwards glace as he made his way through the kitchen.

Lois sighed and rubbed at her eyes tiredly. Brian almost felt sorry for her, but then he reminded himself that this mess was as much her fault almost as it was his and Stewie's. "Come on, Lois." He said wearily as he too went into the house. "Let's get this over with." Just like Stewie he didn't bother to look back.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey everyone! No, I haven't fallen off the face of the earth. I honestly meant to update before now, but I got sidetracked with some other stuff. Still! That's no excuse. I'm hoping that this ch. makes up for the long wait. Some pretty big things are happening in this ch., and are extremely relevant to the direction this story will go in. I'd say that we're at least half way through. This story probably won't be more than eight chs., but know it won't be less either. ^_^

Well, enjoy! And let me know what you think. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Stewie gasped quietly as the white hot flames coursed through his body, but he didn't stop. He was determined to put as much distance between himself and his mother as possible. Not once did he look back even though he could feel their eyes burning holes into the back of his skull. He was emotionally and physically drained. All he wanted was to go into his room and collapse on to his bed. If he was really lucky he'd be able to sleep tonight. But he doubted it. While both his mind and body were exhausted just the thought that Brian would probably be with Jillian tonight would undoubtedly keep him awake all night. As it had for the past two nights.

He sighed and then grimaced. He placed a hand tentatively over one of his knees to try and make the pain lessen. As a reward for his efforts the pain doubled its multitude. By the time he'd crossed the short distance from the kitchen to the living room his body had become desperate. Silently begging him to break his angry stride and rest. But he wouldn't give his mother the satisfaction. Stewart Gilligan Griffin would not allow himself to be control by something trivial like pain or discomfort. He ignored the pain. Pushed it to the back of his mind, and used it to fuel his desperation to get away from his world for a few hours.

Stewie eyed the stairs hatefully, and bit the inside of his cheek to keep a pained cry from escaping past his lips as he climbed the first step.

"Stewie?"

He sighed as he turned to stare at Brian. Seeing that both he and his mother were watching him curiously from the kitchen. While Peter and Jillian were busy whispering to themselves. When Stewie listened closer he heard them talking about the government invading the moon monsters with cream cheese. Apparently that was the moon monsters' only weakness. According to Jillian anyway. Stewie rolled his eyes in irritation, and pushed away his desire to strangle her, before turning his attention back to Brian. "What?" He said through clenched teeth as he grabbed the railing and pulled himself up another step.

"Are you alright?" Brian asked looking at him in a way that used to make Stewie's heart race. Now, it only brought sadness. It was just another reminder of everything that he was going to loose.

"Stewie?-"

His eyes snapped to his mother for the briefest of seconds before he again turned back to Brian. "Fine." He replied curtly. "I've never been better. How about next time you ask me about how the hole in my heart's healing? I'd be only _more_ than happy to tell you about that, _dearest_." That said Stewie turned his attention back to climbing the stairs.

In the back of his mind Stewie felt a little guilty for snapping at Brian, but for the last two days he had been on an emotional roller coaster that had no ending in sight. Having to deal with confronting Brian about his feelings, and then learning to accept that Brian could never feel the same. It was enough to make anyone a little crazy, and Stewie knew that he'd never been 'all there' to begin with.

Brian watched him go quietly feeling his heart clench each time Stewie's face contorted with the pain he was trying, so desperately, to hide. He sighed and shook his head sadly. What Stewie had told him outside had really upset him. He honestly didn't want Stewie to stop loving him. But if he encouraged him with his feelings he would only be leading him on. It was better this way. Stewie would be hurt either way, but maybe this way he could cope and be able to move on. Or, at least, that is what Brian hoped for.

Still, he couldn't explain why his heart hurt so much at the idea of loosing Stewie. These past few days had been rough on both of them, but Stewie was fairing far worse from them than Brian was.

"Brian, are you alright?" Lois asked him quietly as she rested a hand on his shoulder.

Brian shrugged his shoulders. "I'd be better if you didn't go into a fit every time I was alone with your son."

Lois shifted a quick glance at Peter and Jillian, seeing that the two were completely caught up in their ridiculous conversation, she turned her attention back to Brian. "I know I'm being over protective, Brian, but Stewie's my baby. What am I supposed to do?"

Brian glared at her. "For one, you could stop thinking that I'm trying to molest your six-year-old."

Lois gaped to him for a long moment before she finally looked away. Her silence said more about her suspicions than words ever could. Brian growled at her, and moved to walk away, but the light pressure on his shoulder stopped him.

When he looked back Lois was eyeing him silently. "It's not that I don't trust you Brian. I know Stewie's the one who kissed you earlier. I also don't trust him as well... But I was there when he kissed you, and I'm not the idiot that either of you seem to think I am. I saw the way you reacted to him. If I hadn't broken you up I'm not sure that you would have either. You can't blame me for wanting to try and protect my child?"

Brian stared at her for a minute before he finally sighed and shook his head. "You don't have to worry about us, Lois. I don't share Stewie's feelings. He loves me, and I can deal with that on my own. But it's completely one-sided. I don't feel anything more for him than friendship."

"Are you absolutely sure Brian? Because looking at the two of you, I wouldn't be so sure."

Again Brian glared at her. "I'm sure, okay!? You've only been watching us for one day. You didn't even know how Stewie felt before he was forced to show you. You can't base all your speculations on one day, Lois!"

Lois sighed and turned away from him. She was looking out of the living room window, but Brian could tell that her mind was a million miles away. "I'm not." She said quietly as he turned back to stare at Brian intently. "I've been watching the two of you for over five years now. I knew that Stewie was in love with you long before you did, Brian. And I also know that you love him as well... In the exact same way."

Brian's mouth fell open as he stared at her. A look of disbelief marring his features. "That's absolutely crazy! I was in love with you. Not Stewie! There's no way that you're right." He yelled as quietly as he could without Jillian and Peter hearing.

"Brian, have you ever thought that maybe you were in love with me _because _you were in love with Stewie. You've already practically told me that your marrying Jillian to try and stop loving me. Couldn't it be possible that you started loving me for the exact same reason." Brian made to interrupt her, but Lois just talked over him. "Maybe you didn't consciously love him. Maybe you didn't even realize you were doing it, but I saw it in your eyes sometimes when you looked at him. You looked like a love-struck teenager. It was impossible for anyone _not_to notice it. Except Stewie, perhaps, but he thought that his own feelings were completely one-sided. So he wouldn't be looking for it."

_'Could it really be true? Could I really have started loving Lois to try and stop loving Stewie?' _Brian asked himself dubiously. It kinda made sense when he actually thought about it for more than a second. It certainly explained the way he'd reacted when Stewie had kissed him. And it also explained his pain at the thought of letting Stewie go. _'I'm.. in love with... Stewie.'_ He thought rolling the idea around in his head, and cursing at how right it sounded.

"Lois,... I think... I need to be alone right now." Brian said softly his head pounding in a desperate attempt to keep up with his racing mind.

Lois smiled at him sympathetically and nodded. "What are you going to do about Jillian?" She asked quietly as she looked over at her husband and Brian's fiancee. Or was it Brian's ex-fiancee? Neither of them knew at this moment.

"Would you mind getting rid of her for me? I just.. don't think I can deal with her right now." Brian pleaded quietly as his eyes followed Lois'. "She's so busy talking to Peter that I doubt she'll even notice I'm gone."

"You're probably right. She's quite the air-head." Lois said with a kind smile. Knowing that she couldn't really talk since she'd married an air-head herself. Instead she started to go over to them, but stopped when Brian quietly called out to her.

"Lois, if you're really so against me getting involved with Stewie then why did you make me realise that I... I might.. _like_ him?"

Lois shrugged before turning back to him. "Because I think that, given time, you'd have realized it yourself. Brian, do you think that... If Stewie were older that you'd-"

"I don't know." Brian said quickly. Cutting her off in a failing attempt to stop the blood from rising to his face. "I suppose it might have been possible, but Stewie _isn't _older. And it's not like I'm going to wake up tomorrow, and he'll just magically be eighteen. So there's really nothing I can do about it." Even as he said the words Brian felt an overwhelming and crushing sadness well up inside of his chest. He wondered if this was even a tenth of what Stewie must have felt when he realized just how doomed their non-existing relationship really was.

"So are you going to still marry, Jillian?" Lois asked gesturing to the obvious girl sitting not three yards away from them.

Brian followed the movement. The instant his eyes landed on her his mind automatically screamed, _'no'_. He sighed and said. "Maybe not, but even if I don't marry her it's not like me and Stewie could be together either. Maybe it'd just be easier to go ahead and marry her. At least then, I wouldn't be entirely alone."

Lois nodded once more before bidding Brian good night. He returned the parting quietly before going up the stairs. He thought he heard a door close quietly at the end of the hall, but his distracted mind really couldn't be bothered with it. Instead he just went to his room to try and work on the mountain of thoughts that were crashing through his mind.

Stewie quietly opened his door and watched as Brian went into his room. For the first time in what felt like a lifetime a small smile coated his lips. His eyes were blazing with a fierce determination that he'd thought had been lost along with his will to live. "Maybe it won't be _tomorrow, _Brian, but I can guarantee you it'll be soon. You've given me all the motivation that I'll need to make it happen. And I swear to you that I'll find a way to make myself older. For us, my love. I'll make it possible."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **My brain feels like someone took it and threw it in a blinder. If you have any questions or comments about the ch. please let me know. My thoughts are really scattered right now, and I'm in no condition to be writing. :(

Happy B-day to Joe Mama! (Lol.) I posted on Sunday for ya! (Barely, but I did it!) :D  
**

* * *

Chapter 5:**

"He loves me. He love me not. He loves me. He loves me not. He.... Useless filth! What the blast do you know about love!" Stewie whispered venomously under his breath as he threw the flower to the ground, and crushed it with his shoe. Half of the petals still remained on the flower, but he'd already figured it out in his head. According to the flower: He loves me not.

He glared at the discarded rose of a second before picking another from his mothers garden. Normally he wasn't allowed anywhere near the fields of color that his mother toiled away with for hours, but he figured that she owed him this much. So he continued to sit on the back porch, the moon his only source of light, picking away at her garden.

After the eighth flower he finally gave up. "Useless pieces of rubbish! What do any of you know about the feelings of another man's heart!? Brian loves me. Despite everything that I am, and all of the terrible things that I've done in my life, he still loves me... He'll just never admit such a thing to me."

He sighed and pushed himself up off of the concrete. Limping his way over to the tiny little swing set that Peter had built for him almost two years ago. Wincing as he stumbled over the uneven earth. He glared up at the sky as cloud after cloud covered the moon's light.

Finally he sank down onto the swing, and rocked himself gently with his foot. He rested his face against one of the two ropes attached to the swing, making sure that none of his sensitive injuries touched the ropes raw texture. Again he sighed.

Stewie was sure that, to anyone who'd bothered to pay attention, he looked quite worn and pathetic. His body, when it wasn't hidden underneath his clothes, looked like it'd been through a war in which he was the battle field. His right leg, which he'd broken and repaired about a week ago, shot a hurricane of white hot flames throughout the rest of his body when he put even the slightest amounts of pressure on it. While his left leg had gone numb after another accident almost three days later. His chest and back were littered with numerous cuts, scars, and burns. But it was the left side of his body that sported the worst of the burns: A large blackening scabbed wound that stretched half way across his chest, most of the left side of his neck, and down to his elbow.

But of all of the wounds, that his machine had inflicted upon him, his face revealed the most visible damage. He'd been thrown into the wall when the machine had exploded (again) a couple of weeks ago, and the right side of his face had taken most of the blow. His eye was still blackened, but the swelling had gone down enough now so that he could open it. His forehead was bandaged tightly to cover a large gash that refused to heal properly, and a barely visible scar stretched from the top of his cheek all the way down to his chin. The left side of his face had fared better. The only injury being a burn that he'd gotten eight days ago.

It was because of these injuries that he'd had to completely avoid everyone in the family. Venturing out, only when they had all left, for food and water. "Brian, how I miss you, my darling." Stewie muttered sadly under his breath. It had been almost three weeks since he had last seen the dog, and the separation was killing him. He felt the tears forming in his eyes, but he blinked them away in frustration. When had he become such a crybaby? He didn't know anymore.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed. It could have been a few minutes or a few hours. The sound of thunder rumbling in the distance snapping him away from himself, and back to reality. Lightening streaked across the sky as the first raindrops fell from the clouds overhead. Stewie didn't move. Instead he pushed the swing with his foot. He was content at the idea of being left alone in the rain. The sky shedding the tears that he refused to let fall anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Well here it is! After the long (long) wait you guys finally get to read the next and last ch. Yep, that's right the fic. is done! I know that I said in my a/n on ch. 4 that this fic. would probably be eight chs., but I got really caught up in writing this and now I don't want to make it into separate chs. I think everything flows better this way. So yeah...

It's been a lot of fun writing this, but I'm really glad that it's over. It's just one less story that I have to neglect. Anyways, I was thinking on writing a epilogue to this, but I'm not so sure. I'll write one if you guys want, but I'm content to leave it where it is now. Either way's fine by me. Please review and let me know what you thought of this ch. and the story in general. Like it? Hate it? Tell me, I like knowing these things. Thanks to all who read, reviewed, faved, and/or alerted this story. You guys are totally awesome. Like OMG!!!

Anyways. Review! Review!! REVIEW!!!

Much love!

~Jessica.

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Stewie wasn't sure exactly when he had dozed off. One minute he had been gritting his teeth against the numerous aches and pains that ran rapid across his body, and the next he was so numb with cold that he could hardly feel anything at all. He didn't really concern himself with his condition though. Anything that allowed him to escape his physical pain even for a second was a good thing in his book. Still...

"Going inside and getting warm again would probably be better for my health." He said softly after clearing his dry throat a few times. He was discouraged to notice that it began burning the moment the words passed his lips. He sighed as he looked up at the sky. Surprised to see that it was still dark out.

"Hmm... That's odd." He said as he placed his simi-decent arm to his uninjured cheek. "I can see better than I could earlier, but then that would mean..." He trailed off as he weakly lifted his head to look at the house. His eyes widened in terror at what he saw.

The back porch light was on, as were the kitchen lights, and the screen door was standing slightly ajar. But those were not the things that drew Stewie's immediate attention. Standing on the porch, watching him with a horrified look on his face, was Brian.

Brian couldn't believe his eyes. Of all of the places that he had expected to find Stewie this had been the last. _'My god. What on earth's happened to him!?'_ His mind screamed as he continued to observe the child sitting in the swing just at the lights boundary.

For a long moment all they could do was stare at each other. Their horror and panic reflected in one anothers eyes. But it was Brian who got over his temporary paralysis first. Slowly, as if he had forgotten how over the last few minutes, Brian began to take baby steps towards the younger. Noticing but not acknowledging the added panic that flashed across Stewie's face.

"Stop!" Stewie scream as loud as his burning throat would allow. "Don't come any closer to me!"

He wasn't sure exactly what made him obey the command. Nevertheless Brian came to a stop just feet away from Stewie. Again they shared another moment of silence before Brian regained his voice. If only just barely. "Stewie, what the hell happened to you?" He whispered talking as if speaking to a small frightened animal.

Stewie cringed at Brian's tone. Brian's words were more than just the question. They were a statement of the love and support that Brian wouldn't willingly offer him. At least not as he was now. He thought back to the machine he was building. The machine that would make him age twelve years over night, and with thoughts of his machine came thoughts of his appearance. He knew that he at least owed Brian some kind of explanation, but just how much he should tell him was something that Stewie didn't know. The end result would effect Brian just as much as it would effect him, so he knew that he had to tell him about the machine. But that would lead to speaking about his injuries, and he didn't know if he really wanted to do that.

Finally, after silently debating with himself for countless minutes, Stewie sighed, and looked into Brian's eyes. Tears rose and collected in his eyes when he realized that this was the first time he had seen him in three long painful weeks, but he blinked them away. He sighed again. "We need to talk, I suppose."

Brian nodded. His heart breaking a little more every minute he spent staring at his friend. "Do you need help getting back inside?"

Stewie smirked even though he knew that there was no humor in their situation. "If you want me inside anytime soon. Took me almost an hour to get out here to begin with."

Brian's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "Stewie... I-"

"We'll talk inside Brian." Stewie said slightly inpatient as he held out right arm, and gestured Brian towards him.

Brian quickly closed the remaining distance between them, and put Stewie's right arm around his shoulder. His left arm came to wrap around Stewie's waist, but he quickly drew it back when the child hissed in pain. "Stewie?"

"I'm fine." Stewie said in between breaths. "Just be careful. That area is still kinda sore."

Brian gave him a worried look, but said nothing. Instead he moved his arm to rest just under Stewie's left.

Even with Brian helping him, it still took them awhile to make it to the porch. And even longer to make it into the Living Room. When they had finally made it Brian helped Stewie up onto the couch before he jumped up onto it. Once they were both seated, he looked at Stewie curiously, but didn't inquire any further about his injuries. Knowing that an answer would come when the child was good and ready.

Stewie did nothing but stare off into space. Ignoring Brian's stare as he tried to gather his thoughts. In the end he decided to just jump into the story, and hope that Brian followed him. "You remember three weeks ago? When... _she_ came over for dinner?"

Brian nodded. How could he forget that night? That was the night when he had first realized that he liked Stewie.. as in more than a friend. And it was also the last night that he had seen the child before tonight. "Yeah. I remember."

Stewie smiled and nodded in approval then blushed at his first revelation. "I heard you.. speaking with Lois."

Brian felt as if he'd just gotten kicked in the stomach. Of all the things that he had thought Stewie would say to him, that had been the thing farthest from his mind. He felt himself pale, and then reddened with color. "H-How m-much did you hear?" He asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"All of it." Stewie replied matching Brian in pitch and in color.

Both remained silent for several second before Brian finally sighed and ran his paws through his fur. "Stewie, I... We.. I.. We can't be together like that."

"I know."

"No! I mean it! I just... as much as I may like you. I couldn't.. Wait... You know?" Brian said his eyes going wide for the third time that night. He figured that if this happened any more tonight they would simply pop out of his head.

"Yeah. Like I said, I heard everything that you and _mother_ were talking about. Meaning that I heard what you said about me and you.. No go, right?"

Brian couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had never truly expected Stewie to just give up on him. Even when the child he had said as much, Brian hadn't taken him to seriously. But that was back when Stewie had thought that he had no chance with him. Now that he knew differently he'd half expected the child to actually fight for him. Trying every underhanded and overhanded trick that he knew to try and win him over. To hear that he was simply walking away, it made Brian feel.. sad. As if someone had taken his beating heart from his chest, and proceeded to stomp on it.

"Brian?"

Brian jumped when he felt soft fingers ghosting over his arm. "Wha?"

Stewie scowled and shook his head. "You haven't heard a word I've said have you?" He asked he sounded annoyed, but Brian could tell he wasn't truly.

_'Stewie's eyes only ever sparkled like that when he's amused. Those big beautiful eyes so full of passion and love. A guy could find himself drowning in those eyes and not even caring.-' _Brian blinked and shook his head to rid himself of thought. He had to focus right now. Besides if what Stewie was saying was true he'd never be able to drown in them again anyway. "Yeah, I heard you."

Stewie arched an eyebrow and looked at Brian inquiringly. "Oh really? Do tell, what did I say?"

Brian sighed. As if this wasn't enough to have to hear once. "You said that you heard me talking to your-"

"Ah-ha! That's what I thought! You weren't paying attention. Filthy flee-bag! I don't have all night to repeat myself. I'd like to go back to my room before all of the other idiots wake up."

Brian just rolled his eyes and smiled. He'd missed this so much. More than even he had known. Bantering with Stewie had always been one of his favorite past times. "Yeah right. Like you've got anything better to do."

"Well, if you would bother at _all_ to pay attention when spoken to, you'd know that I _do_ have more important things to do. Now if I tell you this again, will you promise not to zone out on me?"

"That depends on what it is."

"Well it involves you, so I'd think you'd be interested. But then again.. maybe I'm putting to much faith in you."

"Whatever Stewie. Just tell me whatever it is that you've got to tell me."

Stewie huffed in annoyance but his eyes continued to sparkle. Brian felt himself begin to drown in them again, but held himself back. He knew that Stewie, even in this state, had very little patience when it came to things like this. He wouldn't repeat himself a third time.. At least not without ripping him a new one for not paying attention a second time.

"Very well. As I said, I did hear you and my mother talking about me. Meaning that I heard her asking if things would be any different if I were of legal age, and then I heard your answer. And while you may not be sure of our relationship Brian, I am. So I took it upon myself to find a way to make myself of legal age. For the past three weeks I have been working on a machine that will speed up my age by exactly twelve years. Making me eighteen, and legal. However-"

"Wait! Just stop for a second! You're doing WHAT!?" Brian yelled his heart racing in panic and exhilaration.

Stewie sighed. "I am building. A machine. That will age me. So that you. And I. Can be. Together. Legally." He said speaking as he would to Chris or Peter. Gesturing wildly with his hands all the while.

"B-But Stewie.. Why would you do something like that?" Brian asked his voice once again barely above a whisper.

Stewie only scowled, huffed, and crossed his arms. He quickly gave up the position however when a fresh wave of pain washed over him. It took him several minutes to continue, but when he did Brian could hear the annoyance in his voice. It seemed that Stewie had finally lost patience with him. "I swear, you're being dense just to annoy me. I'm doing it because I looooooove you. Do you understand now, Brian?" He asked looking at Brian doubtfully.

Brian could do nothing but nod his head as he waited for Stewie to continue. But truthfully he was only listening to him with half an ear. His mind was a million miles away. He couldn't believe that Stewie loved him enough to sacrifice twelve years of his life for him. He had known that Stewie loved him, that much had been made obvious to him, but for him to love him so much.. Brian couldn't think of any other person who would do such a thing just to be with him. He knew that none of his past flings would have, and he doubted very strongly that Jillian would if she were in Stewie's position.

Brian felt his own conflicted emotions for Stewie swell in his chest. But they felt differently than they had before. There had always been a lurking doubt in the back of his mind that made him question his feelings for Stewie. But now it was gone. He knew now, without a doubt, that he was one hundred percent in love with Stewie Griffin, and the sensation left him breathless.

"I'll do it." Brian said his mouth speaking before his mind had time to process the words.

Stewie, who had been in the middle of another long explanation, stopped and glared at him. "Oh! And, what exactly, are you going to do Brian!?" He yelled as loud as his tired throat would permit.

Brian looked over at him and smiled. The kind of smile that made Stewie's heart soar and sink at the same time, but.. there was something different about it now. Now, he realized, that all of the love and affection that had always been channeled elsewhere was directed entirely on him. Stewie gasped as his breath left him. He felt his cheeks burning with embarrassment, and his eyes beginning to water with tears. He didn't need to hear any more. Brian's expression spoke to him in the volumes that his voice couldn't. "You'll help me." He whispered breathlessly. "You want for this to work out."

Brian felt his smile widen until he was grinning like the love-struck fool that he was. "I do." He said in a quiet content voice as he reached out his paw to Stewie. "Together we will make this work."

Stewie smiled. His first real smile in weeks as he took Brian's paw into his own hand. It was going to be okay now. Everything was going to be alright. Together he and Brian would make his machine work. And once it was done everything would fall into place. Finally he and Brian would find the happy ending that he felt they both deserved. It was funny now that he actually took the time to think about it. He and Brian had back-tracked somewhere along the line, and had walked down the road not taken, and in the end they had found the salve required to heal their broken wings.

**The End.**


End file.
